Royal Flush Trilogy
by next-to-nerdy
Summary: Alec and Max go undercover as a mobster and his wife to case an operating casino run by the Mafia. an eventual series of oneshots. Written for a challange and cross posted to NWP. PLEASE review, it makes me a VERY happy writer. Part 2 of 3 posted!
1. Royal Flush

_**The Dazedizzy Challenge**: Remember when Max was cool in Season 1? Yeah, me too. Remember when she went gambling with O.C. to save Sketchy? Yeah, I loved that, too. Okay, now do a similar story, but with Max and Alec doing the scamming on some hapless Mobster, and this time to save...whoever you want to save. It could be Sketchy again. Or Logan. Or to pay for the so-called cure. Or for Terminal City. It's up to you! _

_**A/N**: This is my first attempt at a full-on DA fic. Please, be gentle. _

_**ROYAL FLUSH**_

By: Deanaholic

"Tell me again why exactly _I_ have to come?" Alec pestered from the couch in Max's apartment. She had conned him into doing another job for her to get some guys money for God knew what. He didn't catch the name, not that he really cared at the time. He was bored anyway.

She walked out of her bedroom dressed in a small black dress that barely left anything to the imagination and Alec couldn't help but stare. He _was _a member of the male species after all. "Are you going to go dressed like that?" she chided in that attitude that she seemed to reserve only for him. Alec really didn't mind it anymore. He could handle Max, he always could.

Alec looked down at the blue button up shirt and black pants combo, complete with black leather jacket, that he really didn't think was all that bad. Max had told him to dress nice, but she wasn't specific as to just how nice he should have went for. "What wrong with the way I'm dressed? I don't even know where were going! You were a little vague on the details"

"Sector four" she answered absently, putting on the last of her gold earrings by using the coffee pot as a makeshift mirror.

Alec sighed, rolled his eyes, and stood up from the couch so he could properly pace. "Max, sector four is a big place. Care to be a tad more specific?"

"Ok" She said, finally looking at him fully "We're going undercover as a mobster and his wife to make a quick buck. Sound good?"

"I would say yes, but my pretty ass is on the line" he replied,. "What mob we talking? Italians? Russians? IRA? Asian? Gay Mafia?"

Max, who had resumed preening herself in the coffee pot, shot him a questioning and surprised glare "Did you just say 'Gay'?" then she mentally scolded herself for even asking and pushed it aside for another time "Nevermind. We're dealing with the Italian mob, specifically one mobster that is known only by the name August. He's running an illegal gambling ring, which two skilled transgenics can make a killing from, if they play their cards right…pun intended"

"Wait, _the _August? The one that's know for cutting off the fingers of anyone who crosses him and making them eat them? You want to rip _him _off!" Alec cried, shooting her a when-exactly-did-you-lose-your-mind look.

"Scared?"

"Uh, yeah. I'd like to keep my fingers firmly on my hand, thank you" he put a hand up and wiggled his fingers slightly to emphasize his point.

Not that she cared about the well being of his digits because she grabbed her coat and headed for the door yelling a quick "Are you coming or not?" before disappearing from sight around the door frame.

Alec stood there stunned for a moment, only a moment, before heading off after her with a sigh and a "Yeah, I'm coming".

He caught up to her quickly and slowed his pace so he was walking beside her "So what do you need the money for anyway?"

"None of your business" she snapped back, opening the door to the stairway of her apartment complex and heading down, closely followed by Alec.

"Oh really? Well, not that I care, but does it have anything to do with your boy-toy Logan?"

She rounded on him so quickly he barely had time to stop and avoid walking right into her. "Yes, if you must know!" She cried, her voice echoing off the concrete walls of the stairway. "Because I care about someone other then myself!"

"And I don't? that's harsh, Max." Alec replied, feigning offense.

She harrumphed, turned on her four inch pumps, and continued clomping down the stairs.

Alec however wasn't going to let this go until he found out her motive for wanting to cheat a notoriously violent and creatively gruesome gangster out of his hard earned embezzled cash. "Is it for another try at a cure?"

"No" she snapped

"Penthouse rent?"

"No"

"New exoskeleton with kung-fu grip?"

"No!"

"Well, what then? C'mon Max, I wanna know why I have to put my life on the line…again, I might add…for Logan!" he stopped then and crossed his arms across his chest, refusing to move until he got his answer.

She stopped also with an annoyed sigh and turned to him again. He looked very much like a petulant child who was about three seconds away from throwing a tantrum. "Fine, if you must know, it's for his…uh…debt"

"You're going to go count cards to pay off your _rich _boyfriends debt?" Alec said, disbelief playing on his face and in his voice as he stared down at her. "I may have been born in a test tube, but it certainly wasn't yesterday. What's the real reason?"

Max shifted on her feet and stared back at Alec, but she couldn't take his pressing gaze for much longer and broke down with the full answer. "Alright, fine!" she confessed "Logan got a tip from one of his informants that this August guy is supplying truck loads of cash to the cities drug ring and making a killing in profits. He also says he's supplying protection to the crooked politicians that are allowing this to go on, paying off judges and cops to keep things on the down low. Logan's informant has been tagged by August's guys, getting a dead fish in his mail box a few days ago. We're supposed to case the casino that doubles as his base of operations, maybe make a few bucks, and go back to Logan with what we find"

"A dead fish?" Alec questioned, his expression and tone of voice unchanging

"Yeah. I don't get it either. Logan says its some old Italian warning that if the guy doesn't back off, he'll be sleeping with the fishes" Max answered, waving her hands about. "Whatever"

Alec then surprised Max by flashing a smile and dropping his hands to his side. "Works for me" he said before sauntering past her with a grin while she gaped at him. "I was bored anyway. Scamming a few mobsters should be fun"

-----

"My alias is what!" Alec cried. They were standing outside the entrance to Giulios underground casino and were going over the plan one more time. It was going to be a simple undercover mission where they would go in and use their transgenic skills to take the mobsters for all they're worth and get some information in the process. Should be fun.

"Frankie 'Fish' Lucio. He's a high up in one of the rival families. They shouldn't know what he looks like" she answered , hiking her skirt up a little to make herself more noticeable to the male crowd if they hoped to get into the high stakes games. She knew how this worked, she had done it once before with OC in another hidden Casino in sector 7. "I'm Rita Lucio, your wife"

"Why do I have to be named after an aquatic animal? Why cant it be something like Frankie 'crouching tiger' Lucio? Or Frankie 'kill you with one hand' Lucio?"

Max sent him a sideways glare and he merely shrugged. She rolled her eyes and knocked the password. _'Mary Had A Little Lamb' _wasn't exactly the password one would expect from hard-ass mobsters, but, hey, whatever moved their furniture. She quickly grabbed a hold of Alec's arm and began to get into character, smiling ignorantly and hanging all over the man at her side. She thought she might just hurl.

Alec, on the other hand, was loving every minute of it. He relished in the attention he was getting as Max's Hand gripped his arm while the other stroked his chest.

But, aside from the distraction, he quickly found his character, changing his stance and facial expression so it would be close to those gangsters he'd seen in the movies, as the viewing hole slid open, revealing a pair of deep brown and bloodshot eyes.

"What the hell do you'ze want?" the very high pitched male voice snapped

"Yo! I'm Frankie Lucio, aight! You don't talk to me dat way, understand!" Alec retorted, putting on his best gangster accent. The quick pinch to his side from Max as she smiled widely told him to tone it down. He recovered by saying more calmly "Where do I have to go to have a good time, huh? Me and my wife have plenty of money to spend"

The eyes shifted from Alec to Max and they roved her body as she smiled brightly at him, waving with her free hand. He was obviously drooling on the other side of the door. Alec took this opportunity to sell what he supposed was to be a bad-ass, Goodfellas attitude. "Hey pal, see something you like?" he snapped in an aggressive tone, daring the man to answer.

His eyes snapped immediately back to Alec. "No Mr. Lucio. Right 'dis way" he replied with a quiver, opening the door for the two transgenics.

"That's what I thought" Alec said as he and Max strolled past into the impressive casino where people were playing games of chance and pissing their money down the drain. They paused for a moment to take in the enjoyment that these vices had to offer by means of their mission. There were lots of brightly colored slot machines and craps tables, but nothing that would warrant the skills of two genetically engineered super soldiers looking to make a quick buck.

"Aw, darling, I want to play cards!" Max whined as annoying as she could muster and smiled slightly as Alec flinched a little at the high pitched voice she was using.

"Anything you want, babe" Alec replied, turning to the owner of the eyes that had been previously been watching them from the door. He was a small mousy looking man, far to skinny for his own good and hair greasy enough to fry bacon with. "Where's the high rollers room?"

"Mr. Lucio, those in the high rollers room have to be invited"

"Well, go find someone to invite us" Alec said calmly, annunciating each word with a menacing undertone that said 'if you don't, there will be hell to pay'.

They watched as the man obliged, disappearing behind a red velvet curtain. Alec smiled proudly at his successful persuasion as Frankie 'Fish' Lucio. However, when he looked down at Max, a scowl was the last thing he expected. "What?"

"What the hell was that?"

Alec's eyes shifted from side to side trying to figure out why exactly she was upset and coming up short. "Uh, _that _was undercover work."

"You looked like a bad _Godfather _rip-off!"

"Hey, which of the two of us worked as an undercover assassin during their formative years?" he raised his hand to emphasize his point. "Besides, he bought it, didn't he?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Lucio?" A voice from behind them brought the two transgenics back into character with Max hanging on Alec and Alec standing as hard-ass as he could.

"Yeah, that's us" Alec said with an upwards nod of his head. Before him stood a woman who could have rivaled Max in beauty. She was tall and thin with deep black hair and tanned skin wearing a rich burgundy gown that did nothing to hide the ample breasts underneath. Again, Alec was a member of the male species and couldn't help but stare.

She reached out a slender hand to him, her bright blue eyes sparkling along with the smile she was sending him. Thank Manticore that they made him beautiful, because the look she was sending him screamed instant attraction. "Hello, I'm August"

Alec and Max's eyes widened slightly, but both took her hand and obliged with a small shake.

"I'm honored to have a member from the Lucio Family here at my establishment. I knew your father before he disappeared so suddenly, but I've never had the pleasure of meeting you and your wife…Rita is it?"

Max smiled back at her and nodded, gripping a little harder on Alec's arm without even realizing. Subconsciously, the looks this woman was sending Alec were working her nerves, but they could use that to a possible advantage later on.

"Please, come play in the back tables. There is a game starting shortly" she said, again flashing Alec a suggestive smile, which he returned. Whether he was aware of it or not, Max couldn't tell, but Alec was a Tomcat by nature.

August lead the way as the two transgenics exchanged glances and followed. Alec leaned in close to Max and whispered just loud enough that Max's genetically engineered hearing could pick it up "_He _is a _She_!"

"I know, now shut up and play along!" she retorted just as low.

Behind the velvet curtain was one table. At said table were two other people, an older Man and a Woman who both looked like they could easily be in their mid fifties, along with the dealer.

"Please sit" August instructed with a wave of her had, indicating toward the only two other seats.

This seemed to easy to Alec and by the look on her face Max felt the same way. Alec and Max both took a seat and Alec reached in his pocket for the money Max had handed him before they got to the casino, saying this is what they were to use. He slapped it on the table, making sure everyone saw it and grinned broadly, showing perfect teeth. "What's the game?"

"No limit five card stud" August drawled, seductively sending Alec a look that was verging on undressing him with her eyes.

"Perfect" he stated with a smug grin and the game began.

The dealer passed out the cards and Alec and Max watched intently. Alec drew a pair of eights, a queen, a jack, and a two. Not the best of hands, but the night was young. He placed his bet, and asked for three more cards when his turn came up again. This time he drew another eight and two twos. A full house. Not bad for his first hand since the couldn't really count yet.

"Lets see 'um" The Dealer said as he went around the table. The older gentleman folded while his wife put down three fours. Alec couldn't help but laugh inwardly at her failed attempt to bluff. Max also folded, to Alec's surprise.

"Whatcha got?" the Dealer asked Alec. It was only him and August left and she was tapping her finger nervously on the green felt table. A tell. She must not have that great a hand.

Alec grinned and placed his hand face up, showing his full house.

"Impressive" August said, placing on the table three aces and taking the loss.

Alec gleefully pulled the money toward him with a small laugh.

-----

They played for an hour more with Alec or Max taking 90 percent of the wins, thanks to their genetically engineered memory span and ability to bluff and count cards like a pro.

"Where's the ladies room?" Max asked the dealer, no doubt having no intention on actually going to the ladies room. Alec knew it was a ploy so she could go case the joint a little better. The dealer gave her directions and max walked out with a small "Thank you" and a giggle.

Alec remained behind, smiling smugly. "So, deal the cards"

-----

Alec's assumption was correct, Max really didn't intend on actually using the restroom. She instead, ducked into a room with a sign reading 'Employees only'. Max snorted. As if this place was really trying to become an upscale place.

Inside were about 20 brown boxes piled high on top of each other in neat rows. Max had her theories as to what was inside, which were confirmed when she opened one. Inside were bags of white powder, most likely cocaine, lying on top of wads of cash. "Gotcha" she mumbled with a pleased smile.

Inspecting the box closer, she realized they were using a chocolate company as cover, the side of the box reading '_Mr. Happy's Premium Chocolate. The best since 1999!'_

Max took one of the shipping labels and slipped into her purse for Logan. Then she slipped out and back to the game.

She came in just as Alec was pulling the money toward him again with a gleeful smile "I win again, Lady Luck must be on my side!"

"I think you're cheating!" the older gentleman cried, standing up from the table and pointing a menacing finger at Alec.

August didn't seem to disagree, also standing and glaring daggers and the transgenic. "I've never seen anyone win like that! You must have cheated somehow! I want the money back"

Alec sent her that shit eating, know-it-all, egotistical look "Sorry sweetheart, I won it, its mine"

"Honey, lets go" Max tried to quell the rising hostility in the room by pulling deliberately on Alec's arm.

He stood, pocketed the money and winked at the fuming mobette. She no longer held that attraction in her eyes she previously had.

"You're not leaving until I get my money back!"

"Yeah, me too" the man said, pulling a very impressive glock from under his jacket and pointing it at Alec and Max. August followed suit with a much smaller pistol.

Alec and Max both threw up non-aggressive hands "Whoa, this escalated quickly"

"It always seems to" Was Max's reply.

"Put the money on the table" August ordered "and maybe you can keep your fingers"

Alec shot an I-told-you-so look at Max before obliging, throwing all the money he had won back on the card table.

"Her's too!" the man added, motioning with the gun to Max.

Max did as ordered, but the packing slip she had stole slipped out. "Oh shit" she mumbles as August and the Man both saw it.

"I knew it! You're cops, aren't you!" August spat, pointing the gun more deliberately. By now more of Augusts men had entered the room, guns drawn.

"I was really hoping not to have to do this in heels" Max sighed before she and Alec blurred towards the door. Gunfire rang out instantly intermingled with the screams of the others in the casino area.

They both skidded to a stop as two men stepped in front of the front door. "Window!" Max yelled before taking off toward the tall bay windows that led to the back ally where both their bikes were parked.

"Why can't we ever leave the same way we came in!" Alec called after her just before the two of them expertly crashed through the window, landing effortlessly on their feet and making a break for the bikes.

They peeled out of the ally into the busy Seattle streets heading as far away from Augusts casino as possible.

-----

"Well, we did all that work for nothing" Max sulked, sinking into her couch once they made it back to her apartment after making sure they weren't followed and no one was going to be coming after them anytime soon.

"I wouldn't say that" Alec responded, taking a seat on one of Max's kitchen stools with an I-know-something-you-don't grin on his lips.

"What are you talking about, we lost the evidence!"

Alec chuckled and stood, handing her a piece of paper. Max opened it, suspiciously eyeing him.

"How did you get this!" Max cried, looking down at the very same packing slip she had dropped on the card table back in the casino.

"The hand is quicker then the eye" he answered, heading for her front door.

"I assume you got the money too?" she called after him. He turned and tossed her a wad of cash. "You're so sneaky"

"Hey, it comes with the transgenic territory. It's not my fault they weren't paying attention. Besides, they were bad guys, right? That's half by the way."

"Just out of curiosity, what hand did you have when you won the final time?"

He smiled at her with that ever present smirk and spread his hands wide.

"A Royal Flush"


	2. Ace of Spades

-1**_ACE OF SPADES_**

**The continuing adventures of Frankie 'Fish' Lucio**

By: Deanaholic

Alec had a knack for pissing people off. Scratch that, Alec had a _gift _for pissing people off. Whatever Manticore mixed into his genetic cocktail, they must have sprinkled some trouble maker into the blender and switched it to purée.

Alec, of course, would never concede to the point, even if he knew it was true - which he did. He would usually say "It's not trouble unless you get caught, and even then I'm sure there is negotiating."

However, Alec didn't expect the kind of trouble that was about to find him when he walked into work that morning to find people gathering around his locker.

"What's going on?"

"Dude, you really need to clean that thing out" Sketchy answered with a scrunched up nose. "It reeks!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he barely finished saying it before the smell assailed his nostrils. "Oh man! What died?"

"Open your locker and find out."

Alec pushed a few people aside to get to his locker. Quickly, and with a slight gag, he opened it. Laying on the empty bottom was a dead carp sitting on a piece of paper. _'Oh no!' _he thought.

Sketchy stood behind him pinching his nose closed the best he could "Dude, forget your lunch or something?"

"Something like that" Alec deadpanned.

"HEY! This isn't a place to be talking, it's a place to be wor - what the hell is that smell?!" Normal cried as he attempted to break up the crowd around Alecs locker. "Wonder boy, ever hear of Lysol?"

"Sorry Normal, I'll get right to cleaning it. I forgot my lunch yesterday" Alec replied with a reassuring smile. Anything to get normal and everyone else away from him so he could read that piece of paper.

"See that you do…and soon. Everyone else, BIP!" he cried, shooing everyone away from Alec.

Alec stared at the paper lying at the bottom of his locker. He reached in and grabbed it, but held it in his hand, reluctant to open it. Eventually, after making sure no one was around to peek over his shoulder, he unfolded it. His eyes widened as he stared down at _'Mr. Happy's Premium Chocolate. The best since 1999!'. _The cheesy, dancing chocolate bar logo was staring right back at him with a stupid grin on its face. Beneath it was written in black indelible marker:

'_Frankie Fish, or should I call you Alec? You're a hard man to track down. I want the $10,000 you "won" that night. I don't take robbery very lightly and what you did I consider robbing almost directly from my pocket. Consider this your death warrant unless I get it back. -August-'_

Behind the paper was a several of pictures showing Alec riding his bike and making deliveries even going in and out of his apartment. Apparently, they had been watching him for some time. He had did the casino job with Max almost 3 months ago!

"Wonderful" he mumbled. He mentally kicked himself for this. He was a super soldier for petes sake! He should have seen it coming!

Max had to see this.

-----

"Oh Maxie!" Alec called rushing up behind his partner in crime, who would just as soon beat him with a baseball bat, as she unloaded her locker for the day. "Max, we have a problem"

She sighed and turned with a roll of her eyes "What is it now?"

"Well," he began with a fake smile and a small laugh "It's kinda funny actually…"

"What did you do?"

"Why is it always my fault?"

She didn't answer, though he was sure she could come up with scrolls worth of reasons as to how it really _is _always his fault. Instead, she planted her hands on her hips and stared at him impatiently.

He opted not to continue along the same line of questioning and instead handed her the pictures.

She looked at them, unimpressed. "What are these? Your stalker finally come out of hiding?"

"That's funny, but you'll regret that comment when I'm wearing cement shoes!" he snapped, snatching the pictures back.

"No I won't…and why do you smell like fish?" she replied, sniffing him slightly.

"I've been tagged!" he blurted out. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. There is a dead fish in my locker!"

"A dead fish?"

Alec sighed. _'Don't tell me she doesn't remember the sleeping with the fishes bit' _he thought. "You know…don't make me repeat it because it was ridiculous the first time."

"You ever stop to think maybe you're being paranoid?" retorted Max with a quirk of her perfect eyebrow.

"Does this sound like I'm being paranoid?" he handed her the slip of paper and she read it carefully.

Her eyes quickly scanned it and she looked up at him. "You are in serious trouble. I spent the half you gave me."

"Yeah, my half is gone too" he replied, rubbing his face while he tried to think of a solution to his new found problem.

She clapped him on the shoulder "Alec, you're the scam artist, I'm sure you'll find a way to come up with the cash".

"Wait, you're not gonna help me?" he said, following her as she walked toward Normal's dispatch desk.

"Nope" She said simply

"Why not! It was your idea in the first place. Remember, **_Rita_**?"

"Yes, but you were stupid enough to let yourself be photographed by the mafia" she grabbed a few packages and headed for the door, still talking to the tailing Alec "And you were the one who took them for all they were worth. Besides, I'm always saving your ass and I need a break. So you're on your own, bucko."

He stopped short of the door, his shoulders slumped "Where's the love, Max?"

"Not here" she called back to him as she disappeared out the front door. Looks like he was on his own. But if he lost one finger, he was giving her an earful!

-----

For someone with genetically engineered, well, everything, Alec was pretty jumpy the rest of the day. every time someone would slam a locker, his heart rate would skyrocket. He really didn't understand why he was being scared of mobsters he could probably snap in half with one hand. Maybe it was the obvious invasion of his personal space. If they could get close enough to take pictures without him noticing, then who knew what else they were capable of?

Upon leaving Jam Pony, he _had _planned on heading to Crash to drink away his fears with some friends. However, the men in the white van with shotguns and other various weapons pointed at his chest seemed to have a different idea of what he was doing tonight.

They pulled up beside him as he walked down the street towards the bar and flung open the sliding door. Alec jumped a little but collected himself quickly. "Oh come on! I just got the fish today! Is the mafia mailing system a little backed up? So many people to whack, so little time?"

"Get in!" a rather large man with a nasty scar down the side of his face demanded.

"Oh, see I would," Alec replied calmly "But I never to get into a shady van with the mob pointing guns at my chest. Call it rule on my part."

They all cocked their guns at the same time. Apparently these guys meant business. "Get. In." the man repeated, gritting his teeth with each word.

Alec weighed his options. He could run and hopefully slip in somewhere they couldn't follow, but the street he was on provided little in the way of shortcuts and they would probably run him down with the van anyway. He could fight, but the six or so guns and their shooters looked like they just needed a reason to pull the trigger. He had no desire to die tonight. So he figured his only real option, if he wished to be breathing for a while longer, was get in the van.

"Damn" he swore under his breath as he half climbed and was half pulled into the van.

"Hey guys, could we talk about this?" Alec attempted. But Scarface, as Alec now dubbed him, answered by pulling the hammer back again on his very impressive handgun. "Guess not"

-----

They drove for what seemed like hours with Alec paying very close attention to the movements of the van so he could find his way back if he managed to get himself out of this. The vehicle came to an abrupt halt and Alec had to brace himself on the seat in front of him to keep from slamming his head into the cushion. "Jeeze! Where did you guys learn to drive?"

"Shut up! You talk to much" Scarface spat, pointing a bit more deliberately with his gun. "Now, get out."

"You know, you would accomplish a hell of a lot more if you were nicer" Alec mumbled as he got out of the van as instructed.

Scarface didn't listen, but rather followed Alec out, keeping his gun trained on his midsection, as did the other five men. "Move!"

Alec looked at his surroundings. He was on a dock, a shipping dock most likely from the various sized crates, boxes and crane equipment. There were warehouses on either side and in front of him. So, just where they wanted him to 'move' was beyond him.

"Where would you like me to go?"

He was met with a hard shove from behind by one of the other men toward the warehouse directly in front of him.

"Ok, ok!" said Alec and he began walking toward creepy warehouse number two. "Pushy much!"

This was not going to be fun, he could tell. If only they would provide him with an opening and he could go transgenic on their Guido asses. However, looking around, they seemed to take every precaution to keep him at bay. He was constantly covered by someone with a gun, if not more then one. He really wondered if they knew just _WHAT _he was. They gave no indication that they did, but after the spectacle at the casino where he and Max blurred then jumped out of a two story window, landing gracefully on their feet and running off unharmed, he would be surprised if they were really that dense. Then again…

They led him into the large, relatively empty warehouse where August was sitting in one of two chairs at a small table waiting for him. She looked just as gorgeous as before in a skin tight black tank top and khaki dress pants. Even in such simple attire, she had an air of poise and class. An odd combination for a ruthless mobster.

"Hello Frankie, oh, I'm sorry, Alec. So nice to see you again" She said with a warm, obviously fake smile.

"This is a bit on the dramatic side, don't you think?" he retorted, motioning to the thugs that flanked him.

"What can I say," She replied, just as warmly as before "I have a flair for the dramatic. Please, have a seat." she motioned to the other chair at the small table.

Alec didn't move, he simply stared at it for a moment then slid his eyes back to her. "Do I get a choice?"

"Not really."

He shrugged and took a seat.

Once he was settled, he was aware that Scarface and his cronies backed off slightly. He never took his eyes off her and she regarded him with a smile, which he returned.

"Where's your wife?" she asked as if she were interested.

"I have no idea." Alec answered honestly. "She ran off with the pool boy."

"Well, its not like I'm interested in that airhead anyway" She replied with a wave of her hand.

Alec couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped his lips. If Max knew what she was just called, he would certainly pay money to see what she would do to August.

"Is there something funny?"

"Yeah, you have no idea how much I wish she was here to hear that" Alec said between giggles.

August just continued to stare at him.

"Ok, look." Alec said after a moment of uncomfortable silence, " I know you think I somehow robbed you, but I won that money fair and square. I was merely taking what was rightfully mine."

"No you didn't!" August almost yelled but composed herself quickly. Alec caught the first twangs of anger along with a deep seeded, inner city accent hidden in her voice. But, as quickly as it came, it was gone and she was back to the same composed person she was a moment ago. She cleared her throat, tugged at the bottom of her shirt and smiled again. Alec, who had been paying very close attention to her body language, returned the smile.

"You think you have this all figured out, don't you?" she asked.

"Nope" Alec answered, and his smile widened at the slight twinge of surprise in her face. "In fact, you've stumped me."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times as if she really didn't know how to respond. She was probably expecting a smart answer from him, and when he failed to produce one, she was at a loss.

'_Score one for me!' _he thought. Though, pressing her buttons probably wasn't smart. Then again, when did he ever do the smart thing?

"In fact," he continued "if you're expecting any sort of cash from me, you might as well take my fingers now, cause I'm tapped."

She surprised him by breaking into laughter. He didn't think it was all that funny and kept his face passive.

"I like you, Alec." she said after she had calmed down a bit. "Aside from those good looks of yours, you have that certain something that sets you apart."

"Uh…Thanks?"

"Yeah, well, don't get to full of yourself. I may like you, but I still want my money."

"I already told you, I don't have it. And it's not like I'd part with ten grand lightly."

Her smile widened and she bent forward slightly "Ah, so now we're seeing eye to eye."

Alec raised his eyebrows until they almost disappeared into his hair line. She had made a valid point. He wouldn't give up the money so quickly, even if he had it to give back. In this post-pulse hell hole, just managing to scrounge up a hundred dollars was a feat in and of itself.

Not that Alec ever had that problem. Max called him a scam artist and that's exactly what he was. He never tried to deny it. He just had a way of convincing people to do what he wanted and thus use that ability to make a quick buck hear and there. It was one of the few gifts he actually thanked Manticore for.

"So Alec, I'm feeling generous today." She said reaching under the table. Alec tensed up in anticipation of _what _she was going to pull out and just what 'generous' meant. For all he knew, generous was a bullet between the eyes instead of eating his own fingers before God only knew what. If that be the case, he'd take that as a win. Better to be killed quickly.

However, she pulled out a deck of unwrapped standard issue playing cards and placed them in the middle of the table. Alec raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What's this? No cutting my fingers off?" he asked

"Would you _like _me to cut your fingers off?"

"Not particularly." he answered quickly.

"Good. Now, I'm a fair woman and I'm going to give you the chance to win my money back. One hand, five card stud, worth ten large. You win, you get to walk out of here with all your limbs, fingers, toes, and whatever else attached. You lose, well, I don't have to explain further. Deal?"

Well, its not like he really had much of a choice and Alec was never one to back down from a challenge. So what did he do? He smirked and re-situated himself on the uncomfortable chair to completely face her, a trick to exude confidence his Manticore 'handlers' had taught him. They said that on missions, confidence was everything and they tried to instill that principle into every X-series. Alec just happened to have a over abundance.

"Deal the cards." he said.

She smiled, unwrapped the cards, shuffled them a few times and dealt them evenly. His hand was horrible. Two sixes, a three, an eight and the Ace of Spades. Inside, he was silently saying goodbye to his fingers. Even as he asked for four cards, the panic was slowly rising. His hands slowly lifted his new cards and he peeked at his future.

"This is it." She said over her cards. "Time to see if I have to kill you or not."

Alec gulped the knot in his throat down and forced himself to look at her. He knew she was reading him like a book, taking in his slightly widened eyes and how he bit the bottom of his lip nervously. She was eating it up.

"You first." he said, his voice a bit shaky.

She smirked as she laid her hand down one card at a time on the table. First an ace, then a king, then another king, then another, and lastly, a queen. Three of a kind with a high card draw.

Alec let his face drop. "Wow, that's…that's quite a hand." he muttered. She had a confident smirk plastered on her face and her men began advancing on the Transgenic slowly.

"Well?" She pressed.

He took in a deep breath then did as she had done, placing his cards down one at a time. A queen, another queen, an ace, another ace. He paused, hesitating to put down his last card. He triumphant smile widened. Two pair did not beat three of a kind. Her smile fell however when he looked up at her and smirked confidently. He showed her his last card, holding it before him for a long second before letting the Ace of Spades drop slowly to the table. A full house. She froze, glaring open mouthed at the card on the table.

"Well, looks like I win." Alec pointed out with mock surprise. No one could out bluff a Transgenic and she bought right into his act.

"Bu-but…How?"

He stood up from the table and stretched out his arms, holding the wide. "It's the luck of the draw, Sweetheart. So, I'll be going now."

He walked out of the warehouse with a grin and a chuckle as the mobsters behind him continued to gape at the cards on the table. He thought he might go to Crash now and recount this story to Max.

Thank heaven for the Ace of Spades…


End file.
